Gardener's Bond
by Mysterious Jedi
Summary: A Non-Slash, pre-LOTR story. Frodo becomes ill while Bilbo is travelling and Sam takes care of him. Updated and edited, thanks to Marigold, powerwriter, and especially Chigger for volunteering to beta.
1. Default Chapter

Gardener's Bond  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, and believe it or not there are folks out  
there who are as obsessed with it as I am or more.  
Thanks to Chigger for helping proofread and revise this chapter.  
  
Frodo sighed. Bilbo should have returned from his journey two days ago. He was getting rather bored. Feeling very drowsy, Frodo slipped under the covers of his bed and fell fast asleep. To his own astonishment, he slept through supper, which is a very rare thing for a hobbit to do.  
  
"My head hurts," he thought grimly upon awakening. "I wonder if I'm getting sick." He was not very hungry, so he just fixed himself a piece of toast. As Frodo ate his late dinner Sam Gamgee, the gardener, dropped in for a visit.  
"Is Bilbo back yet?" he asked. "I was right sure he'd have been back at Bag End by now."  
  
"No, Sam; I imagine he's off on some strange adventure." Frodo wearily replied. He had often wondered why Bilbo would want to travel away from the rustic charm of the Shire. Hobbits did not usually leave it much, and so Frodo was naturally a little concerned whenever Bilbo left.  
  
His mild concern was developing into worry. It bothered him that the traveling hobbit didn't give an accurate return date. It did not help that Frodo was beginning to get a headache. He tried to be inconspicuous as he checked to see if his forehead was warm, but Sam always seemed to notice when a Baggins was uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you all right Mister Frodo?" Sam inquired quickly. "You look a bit feverish. Why don't you just go on to bed and I'll bring you something to drink."  
  
"Thanks, Sam, but I think I'll be fine," replied Frodo. "Do I really look ill?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Well you'd better get to bed just in case. I'll take care of you, I will. No need to worry. "  
  
"I'm certain that you will," Frodo sighed. 


	2. Feelings of Thirst and Threat

Gardener's Bond Chapter 2 Disclaimer: just for the record, I don't own it. (You knew that. This seems rather pointless, doesn't it?) I would like to thank you reviewers. I hope that I can write in something worthwhile to make this a bit longer. (  
  
"What's gotten into you, Samwise Gamgee?" Sam said to himself, "Mr. Bilbo off hungry, as likely as not. 'Adventures ain't good for hobbits. Home cooking will cure unhealthy wandering,' as my Gaffer always said."  
  
Sam searched his own modest garden for healing herbs. Finding some to reduce fever and headache and encourage sleep, he prepared for the next morning. He was no healer, and didn't claim to be, but he knew his plants well and could prepare meals that would agree with all but the very queasiest stomachs. He was determined to do everything he could to care for Mr. Frodo.  
  
Meanwhile, Bilbo was enjoying a delicious second dessert, courtesy of the fine cooks of Rivendell. He was surprised and delighted when his good friend Gandalf appeared.  
  
"Solemn as usual, I see," commented Bilbo, "you never have a light heart. Even on our old adventures you were always making plans, acing mysteriously, disappearing without proper explanation, taking things too literally..."  
  
"Bilbo!" interrupted Gandalf; "I have no time for small talk. You must return to the Shire. There have been reports of Brandywine Water Fever."  
  
The poor old hobbit was quite startled by that news. What would happen to Frodo? Bilbo had bonded with his youthful relative. He had been the boy's guardian for many years.  
  
All hobbits feared epidemics of Brandywine Fever. It was highly contagious and, though typically not lethal, often had alarming effects on the sufferer. No one could predict the course of the disease. It could cause anything from a week long cold to permanent paralysis.  
  
"Can a healer go back with me?" asked Bilbo. "Nay, it would disturb your people, and the disease is not familiar to outsiders. Only the not-so- famous (author's note: except around here with hobbit fan's writing stories about everything from girls turning into hobbits to Sam's hobbit intuition LOL) hobbit compassion and ingenuity can help those with the disease."  
  
Bilbo was concerned. He knew that Frodo had been around water in his early years more than was natural for respectable mid-Shire hobbits.  
  
While this occurred, Frodo found that he could not fall asleep. The discomfort was too great. His body was rioting against him and his mind was spinning in more directions than the average hobbit could count. His body was fatigued, but his mind did not want to rest.  
  
He wanted to walk around a bit and perhaps get a drink of water, but by then even sitting up caused such unbearable dizziness that he decided it was not worth the effort. His throat was violently protesting these circumstances. His mouth and throat were so dry...surely he could walk over to get a glass of water and back. He envisioned himself walking to the kitchen, getting out a glass, and pouring water into it. That did not seem too hard. He envisioned it a few more times, each time realizing at the end of his plan that he had not yet carried it out. He knew that he could be back in bed with his thirst quenched in a few minutes if he could simply move.  
  
He sat up, steadying himself against his nightstand. Where was his candle? He groped about for it in the darkness but could not find it. He lay back down, feeling defeated. He lay restlessly for what seemed like hours before deciding he must feel his way to the kitchen. He slowly crawled out of bed, feeling the furniture and walls. The kitchen was just a couple of rooms away...  
  
At that moment Sam entered, finding Frodo sprawled out in the hallway. Sam's candle illuminated Frodo's pale face.  
  
"Oh, Sam. I knew you would take care of me. I was just trying to get a glass of water."  
  
"Come on. I'll get it for you." Sam practically had to carry the weakened Frodo back to bed. He easily got the water and brought it to Frodo.  
  
Too dry mouthed to thank the gardener, Frodo sipped at the water. His body, now hydrated, immediately fell to sleep.  
  
Sam sadly looked at his master and brought in a cot so he could make sure such a thing did not happen again. He fell asleep still anxiously watching his dear friend. 


	3. Restlessness

Gardener's Bond Chapter Three- Dreadful Diagnosis Disclaimer: I have a wicked plot to make Frodo dream that LOTR is mine so that I may take over all of Middle Earth...no, I don't suppose that would work.  
  
No one had ever discovered exactly what Brandywine Water Fever was. All they knew was that it was somehow linked to extensive contact with the Brandywine River. There was a broad range of symptoms. Part of the terror of the disease came from its unpredictable effects.  
  
Because of all this, Sam was horrified when he realized Frodo had become ill with it. Even if he recovered quickly, the onslaught of Brandywine Water Fever was certain to cause nasty rumors concerning his youth. He would lose respect because Hobbiton hobbits never had unexpected adventures or odd notions about rivers that would lead them into the Brandywine's midst. Not only would Frodo receive slander, but the illness would also remind the community of the untimely drowning of Frodo's parents in the very river that was blamed for the illness. Sam feared for the emotional and physical well being of his master should anyone discover what plague had invaded Bag End.  
  
Frodo was unaware of these concerns as he slept. His sleep was not tranquil, however. He frequently woke up cold and sweaty, coughs lingering in his already raw throat. Daytime hours merged with the night in his disoriented mind. The lure of sleep tantalized him, but his pain distracted his mind from his efforts to rest.  
  
Sam was disturbed by his master's condition, but thankful that Frodo did not know the identity of his tormentor. He sat on the bed and gently massaged the trembling shoulders and back. Frodo seemed to relax under these ministrations, and fell asleep to the soothing voice of his loyal gardener. 


	4. Tender Loving Care

Gardener's Bond Chapter 4-Tender Loving Care  
Disclaimer: I have rights to nothing except random urges to write  
  
Bilbo Baggins anxiously set out towards the Shire. He did not know what effect Brandywine Water Fever would have on his heir, but he knew that he must be with Frodo during this time. Being an orphan was hard enough without adding obscure diseases. Even in his hurry, it took Bilbo several weeks to reach the Shire.  
  
He immediately sent for Robin Brandybuck, a hobbit healer with a voice more beautiful than the bird she was named after and skills to match. True to her reputation, Robin arrived at Bag End only shortly after Bilbo did, to the relief of Bilbo and Sam alike.  
  
As Robin checked Frodo, Bilbo and Sam sat in the kitchen talking over a cup of tea. "I've never known Frodo to take to bed so much as he's been doin' lately." Sam commented, "and he's only eatin' two or three meals a day."  
  
"I'm certain you've made sure he had plenty of easy foods, Samwise. I've never known a Gamgee to let a Baggins go hungry."  
  
"That's right good of you, but he won't take much of anything. It's most unnatural." Sam said with a blush.  
  
At that moment Robin appeared beside them, satchel in hand. "He seems to have the usual coughing, fever, dehydration, lack of appetite, and muscle aches; however, I see no signs of any significant loss of strength. I'll be staying in a local inn until he is well on the way to recovery. Also, be sure he is in familiar surroundings at all times. Give him as much food as he'll take, with plenty of water, tea, and juices. Make sure someone he knows well is with him whenever he wakes up. Tell me immediately if you see any worsening in his condition."  
  
She gave them some medicine for the symptoms before leaving. Bilbo and Sam set up alternating watches so that Frodo would never be alone. Sam's Gaffer brought most of their meals. This continued for several days until Frodo woke up for a significant amount of time.  
  
*** Frodo's POV  
  
I awoke with a cold sweat covering my entire body. What was wrong with me? I tried to sit up, but it only made the room turn in odd directions and I reeled drunkenly.  
  
"Don't strain yourself." Bilbo said. "Just rest easy. Sam and I are here to take care of you." He held a cup of warm tea with honey up to my lips, but signaled that I was not to try to speak.  
  
Sam seemed to sense that I was awake and was there almost instantly with a bowl of chicken and mushroom soup. I did not feel like eating much, but I forced myself to because of Sam and Bilbo's wishes. What was Sam doing here? He was even younger than I, and had not training as a healer. I finished the soup at last and smiled over at Sam. He looked far too worried. I wanted to ask what was happening, but my throat was too sore and they did not seem to want me speaking, anyway.  
  
Slowly, Bilbo began to tell an old story about a previous age, his strong voice taking us back in time to a wondrous land of knights and heroes. Eagerly, he gestured to the large map on the table, showing the exact paths the characters in his story used. He distracted Sam and me with tales about elves and dwarves and men as we reclined in my dimly candle-lit bedroom. Vaguely wondering if the story was true or one of Bilbo's creations, I fell back to sleep. 


	5. The Guilt of a Guest

The Guilt of a Guest Disclaimer: Middle Earth owned by Tolkien. For a free traveler's guide call 1-800-IWISH  
  
The next few days were hectic ones for everyone at Bag End. Frodo was in constant pain; Sam and his Gaffer were trying to do several things at once; and Bilbo was generally anxious. This routine, if it could be called such, was broken by the arrival of an unexpected visitor--- Merry Brandybuck  
  
Hearing Merry's knock, Sam thrust open the door, "Master Meriadoc, Mr. Frodo's right sick and the last thing he needs is visitors underfoot. Come get a rest and be off with you. How'd you get permission to walk here alone, anyway?"  
  
He gave no time for an answer as he ushered in a stunned Merry and slammed the door behind them. Frodo was sick? Sam was not acting shy? It was all very strange, but poor Merry was left with his questions unanswered.  
  
Slowly, he walked into Frodo's room, where Bilbo had fallen asleep near his heir. Merry examined Frodo's pitiful state in dismay. His older cousin was tossing back and forth fitfully in his sleep, sweat covering his thin, pale body..  
  
Merry overheard a bit of a conversation coming from the kitchen. The voices were those of Sam and a healer---Robin Brandybuck? Why would she be here? -- -discussing Frodo's current condition. "I'm sorry Master Samwise, but there is little we can do for Brandywine Water Fever," she was saying apologetically.  
  
Merry gasped, his breath catching in his throat. Frodo had Brandywine Water Fever! No wonder Robin was here; none of the Hobbiton healers would understand the devastating disease, and even the Buckland healers knew next to nothing.  
  
At that moment, Bilbo awoke and caught sight of him standing there. Surprised, he sat up straight in his chair. "When did you arrive, young Meriadoc?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Just a moment ago," Merry said, his eyes revealing his fear, "I can't believe Frodo has Brandywine Water Fever. There is so little anyone can do about it!"  
  
"Ahh, so you heard." Bilbo answered thoughtfully, his chin resting once again on his chest. "I was thinking along the same lines myself. Since I see Frodo is in good hands, I was considering going back to Rivendell to research the sickness, but I don't know how much the Big People would know about it."  
  
"We must do something!" Merry returned desperately. "It can't hurt to check. You know the Gamgees; they'll take care of Frodo. I can stay here and help, and Robin is one of the finest healers in Buckland, which is normally the only place anyone gets this."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Very well, I shall leave as soon as possible." Bilbo rose and left the room, abandoning Merry to his own thoughts. Sighing, he seated himself in the seat Bilbo had just vacated. His errant mind led him down paths long forgotten to a time several years ago...  
  
*~*~*~* "Come on Frodo! You really must learn to swim. It will make you less likely to drown if you can cope with falling into water," pleaded Merry.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Merry. My parents drowned in the water, maybe it's not such a good idea to go near it."  
  
"You can't let fear rule you." Frodo's younger cousin insisted forcefully. "I'm sure your parents had many good times on the river before they drowned. Besides, they didn't have the lifeguards. They won't let you drown, Frodo. You don't even have to go in over your head. Swimming is not that hard, and it's really enjoyable. Come on!" With that, Merry half- dragged a hesitant Frodo into the Brandywine.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Frodo had indeed learned to swim, and to swim well. They had had many memorable times in the river together, and Merry had never regretted his actions that day...until now.  
  
Merry gazed sorrowfully over at his older cousin. His Baggins relative might not be in this predicament if it wasn't for Merry. What had he been thinking? Even as a young lad, he had met dozens of hobbits that had once had Brandywine Water Fever. Some were paralyzed. Hobbits outside of Buckland dreaded the river. Even some Brandybucks feared it; but for the most part their love of the water outweighed the potential threat.  
  
Merry fell to his knees beside the bed, buried his face in Frodo's shoulder, and began to cry with bitter shame. This was entirely his fault.  
  
. 


	6. More of Merry's Mind

Chapter Six- More of Merry's Mind  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Merry hovered over his favorite older cousin with much determination. This was his fault. He was going to help fix it. Frodo weakly complained of thirst and Merry frantically ran to get a glass of water. In his haste, he broke the glass and spilled all the water.  
  
"Mr. Meriadoc, Mr. Frodo's ill and Mr. Bilbo went back to Rivendell. You may run along home now. My Gaffer and I can manage things just fine by ourselves, begging your pardon. Now clean that up and I'll get Mr. Frodo something to drink," said Sam, as he saw the mess.  
  
Merry's cheeks burned in shame. He never did anything right. Maybe he should leave, and yet he could not. Perhaps he could help his cousin; however, he might just be in the way.  
  
Perhaps he was getting too tense. He was starting to get a headache. He decided to take a nap and worry about his lack of helpfulness later. He collapsed into bed, pulling the covers tightly over himself and reveling in the warmth.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam was rushing about trying to do fifty things at once. Frodo had a high fever, but at least he was at this point sleeping peacefully. Sam's mother brought over a hearty supper of beef stew with carrots and potatoes in it. There was cool milk, rolls with butter, and even fried mushrooms. She also brought a light chicken broth in case Frodo felt like eating later.  
  
Sam called to Merry, but when he did not come, Sam assumed he must have gone home. Frodo's faithful gardener-turned-healer sighed. Upon reflection, he had been rather harsh. After dinner, he went to Merry's room to see if it needed to be cleaned. He was shocked at what he saw. Merry was in bed, fully clothed and drenched in a cold sweat. Right as Sam came in, he woke up coughing. 


	7. Old Memories and New Ideas

Gardener's Bond Chapter 7 Old Memories and New Ideas Thanks to Chigger for beta reading.  
  
Despite everyone's best efforts, Frodo did eventually find out what illness he had. Just as Sam had feared, it stirred up old memories. Although he did not actually remember his parents' death due to his young age at that time, he did remember all too well growing up without parents in a rather overwhelming hall. It was not a terrible life, but it still left much to be desired.  
  
Flashback  
  
Frodo sighed. All the other lads his age were off eating with their families, but he was stuck at a table all alone in a huge dining hall with hobbits he barely knew. He wondered what his own father and mother had been like.  
  
What would they have thought of me? I'm not big and strong like the other boys. No one seems to take much notice of me. Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esme are too busy with their own infant. Certainly, they feed me and clothe me. I think they even love me, but the Master of Buckland simply doesn't have much time to spend with little orphan boys.  
  
Maybe when Merry gets bigger I can play with him. Then they can't help but notice me.  
  
Perhaps some older hobbit noticed his dismay, for the next night he was invited to eat with his aunt, uncle, and baby cousin. They showed no lack of warmth, and he felt a little better. Still, it did not change the fact that he had no parents of his own. He was surrounded by relatives, but he felt like he was just one of the crowd.  
  
Maybe they just pity me. I'm not really their own. I wish Bilbo Baggins would come for a visit, I have no doubt he loves me for who I am.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Over time, he gained a healthier sense of security, but only when he moved in with Bilbo did he truly feel at home. Even the gardener there seemed to take special notice of him, and they formed a unique gardener's bond.  
  
Sam and the healer spent several weary days frantically caring for the two ill hobbits. Merry seemed particularly emotional.  
  
"Pardon my harsh words earlier," said Sam. "I was right upset, I was. I shouldn't of blamed my own failures on you."  
  
"Failures? Sam you've been faithful and helpful and I've just been clumsy." Merry looked like he was about to say more, but he was interrupted by a coughing fit.  
  
"Just a bit of spilled water," Sam replied, "no harm done. You've been trying to help Mr. Frodo and, the way I see it, that's as what counts."  
  
Finally, when everyone involved was on the verge of madness, Bilbo returned. "The elves thought it odd that I should leave because Gandalf and I thought they couldn't help and then return to find out whether they could or not. Nevertheless, I've found some news that's somewhat surprising. First, though, here are the medications for Frodo."  
  
"I hope you have plenty," Sam said, "because now Merry is sick, too."  
  
After they had administered the herbs, the caretakers were ready to hear Bilbo's peculiar new information.  
  
"It's almost like a joke," Bilbo said, "because it's so ridiculous. All these years we thought the illness was caused by swimming in the Brandywine, when it's actually a result of eating a certain kind of fish. Elrond said the poison could stay inactive for years, and then take effect because of something in the air."  
  
Both healer and gardener were shocked. "I wouldn't be goin' near that river even if it doesn't cause sicknesses," Sam mumbled himself. 


End file.
